Dear Anonymous
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Oneshot Lucius replies to a letter. Slight HPLM and HPLV


A/N: I've had a writing spree lately and I decided to type them all up so, here we go. I wrote this at my grandmother's house…she was constantly trying to peek over my shoulder, luckily almost no one could understand my writing when I am in the heat of the moment. XD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dear, Anonymous

People say that it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. I beg to differ. I know first hand what it's like to loose you love. It hurts, god it hurts more than you could ever imagine. The pain is almost unbearable, what's worse is that it doesn't go away or fade. It stays there hot and throbbing in your heart for the rest of your days. Here is my story…

I loved him the moment I saw him, his ebony hair, emerald eyes and beautiful porcelain skin. I couldn't resist pulling hi towards me with his cane to admire his most intriguing feature, his scar.

"Your scar is legend." I say, "As is the man who gave it to you."

His cheeks flushed with anger and his eyes sparkled with hate. It's amazing how that made him even more delectable. I continued to watch him from afar, taunting him when we met hoping to make his cheeks flush and his eyes to sparkle once again.

Unfortunately I became so caught up in the moment at the end of his second year and I came close to harming him. Needless to say I was horrified with my actions later that night. As the years past my love grew and I wanted him even more.

Finally in his sixth year I approached Dumbledore and asked to be a spy along side Severus and that I also wished to have the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Incase Voldemort asked I could use that as an excuse to be able to spy on Dumbledore for him. He agreed whole heatedly. Of course Dumbledore told my love of this new development. This caused quite a lot of turns of events. My love became civil to me within my class and down right friendly behind closed doors. It appeared that he and Severus had the same relationship. Civility in class, friendship behind closed doors. Luckily for me, our relationship progressed and grew until he loved me as I loved him.

Soft kisses, muttered moans, hissed exclamations of pleasure surrounded us the night before the final battle. It was a sort of final proclamation of our love. I knew I loved him just as he knew I loved him. The next day came too quickly but it lasted far too long. Minutes felt like hours as we fought. I saw many people fall at the hands of the enemy. All of the male Weasley save the two eldest sons and the twins. Molly and Ginny fell also. Magonigal, Seamus, Neville, and Colin…the list goes on. However, two died that caused me to stop feeling sorry for the Death Eaters that I used to call friends. They killed my wife and son. I loved my wife like a sister and Draco…Draco was my son, my baby boy, I loved him so much.

Finally he stood up against Voldemort and they dueled. It was amazing. It looked like a beautiful, intricate dance of champions. Finally it happened, they stopped all action, looked the other in the eye and nodded. They both stepped towards the other and entered the deepest most passionate kiss I have ever witnessed. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together and placed their wands at the other's head.

They both whispered two words to quietly that it was almost impossible to hear. They both crumpled to the ground as one. The Savior and the Dark Lord were both dead. The Death Eaters were rounded up and sent to Azkaban. The wizarding world celebrated.

People say that it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. I beg to differ. I would have preferred not to love Harry Potter at all than to have to see him betray me with the one man I though he hated more that anything. The way they kissed, I could just tell that they had been in love, or at least in contact, with eacother for quite a while. I was nothing to him. Just a toy to pass the time with. I would rather not love than to have to love and feel that pain once again. I hope you understand why this relationship will never start, never mind work out.

Lucius Malfoy


End file.
